Dialecto
by Generall
Summary: [Serie de Microdrabbles] El mundo es testigo de cada parte, color, sonido, textura y toda manifestación de esta relación.
1. Somos uno

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

.

* * *

« _¡Descerebrado, no digas eso! ¡Tú nunca me estorbarás! Si te haces daño, te ayudaré. Si tú no puedes moverte, entonces pelearé en tu lugar. Si sientes dolor, sentiré dolor también. ¿¡Somos amigos, verdad!?_ »

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

* * *

 **Somos uno**

Sería incluso la escalera que necesitas para llegar al cielo. He de ser ese pilar al que siempre podrás sujetarte, y no importa cuán pequeña sea yo; porque puedes aferrarte a mí, no voy a romperme. Seré incluso tus muletas cuando te fallen las piernas. Te protegeré como tú a mí, porque tus heridas son las mías. Aquí, junto a mi pecho, siento todo lo que tú. Así que no te atrevas a denigrarte de nuevo, te juro que podría golpearte hasta que lo entiendas. ¿¡somos uno, verdad!?

* * *

 _«_ _you know that i care what happens to you_

 _and i know that you care for me_

 _so i don't feel alone_ _»_

 **Wing-Stock** **—** **Ashley Macisaac**

.

* * *

Próximo, basado en cita de Ichigo.

¡Vielen Dank für das Lesen!.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Gene.


	2. Porque te lo debo, porque quiero

Disclaimer aplicado.

* * *

 **Porque te lo debo, porque quiero  
**

Nadie iba a impedirme que te salvara. Estuve determinado a ello. Las razones son simples: Porque me dio la gana de hacerlo, porque tú hiciste lo mismo y yo te lo debía como amigo y compañero. No es una cuestión de trabajo, es más bien algo que sentía; de ninguna manera iba a dejar que te ejecutaran sabiendo que fue por ayudarme. Por involucrarte conmigo. Y no vengas con que era tu deber como Shinigami porque sabemos que fue más que eso. Tal vez las cosas se compliquen y corra, pues no soy un santo o un héroe para salvar a todos. Pero tampoco soy un maldito cobarde que va a dejar atrás a las personas que le brindaron su ayuda. Te has ganado un lugar muy importante en mi vida y no voy a dejar que te vayas justo cuando lo estoy descubriendo.

* * *

 _«_ _Está entendido, no  
lo llenas todo,  
palabra gracias,  
pero  
donde aparece  
tu pétalo pequeño  
se esconden los puñales del orgullo,  
y aparece un centavo de sonrisa._ _»_

 **Oda a las gracias** **—** **Pablo Neruda**

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios, no olviden que son lo que animan al autor a seguir escribiendo, ya que dedicamos tiempo a ello, sea corto o largo.**

 **Imagino que sí saben a cuál frase se refiere este microdrabble (?) Es una la más épicas y de los mejores momentos que nos dio Bleach en todos los sentidos de un Sh** **ō** **nen.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**


	3. Temores & Metas

Disclaimer aplicado.

* * *

 **Temores & Metas**

—Ya, respóndeme.

Él miró hacia el horizonte, sopesando, y decidido contestó:

—A estas alturas, mis temores más grandes se han esfumado; luché y gané, luché y perdí hasta que volví a ganar, batallé y aprendí, _conseguí_ . Y mis metas, bueno, es algo que dependiendo de lo que me depare la vida o me proponga yo mismo se podrían marcar. Pero al final del día, me siento completo, porque he vivido. Y ahora, pues ahora tengo.

Ella sabedora de que sí, entendedora por comprenderlo, absorbió sus palabras.

—Me alegra de que sea así.

La brisa corrió desde algún punto hasta atraparlos sentados en aquellas colinas pastadas.

Amistad inmarcesible. Lazo inefable.

* * *

 **Me los imagino tan claro en algo así, no hay frase alguna o poema, pero quiero creer que es tan elocuente como lo siento.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**


	4. Eternidad

Disclaimer aplicado.

* * *

 **Eternidad**

Verla allí, sobre él, con los ojos brillosos, esa sonrisa triunfal y una esencia sin nombre; sin alguna palabra que esté en el diccionario porque aún no sabe cómo llamarle aunque tiene ideas claras de unas cuantas maneras. Nadie ha dado esa invención, él la define de muchas formas, por cada parte de lo que ella es, quien y lo que representa.

Golpes juguetones, sonrisas que contiene cifrados que sólo ellos comprenderían, la rebeldía de ambos y sus perennes discusiones. El día a día mientras están uno cerca del otro, literalmente.

La toma de la cintura, ella no se deja con facilidad, él no desiste hasta que al fin logra ponerla debajo suyo.

—¡Oigan, ya déjense de peleas! —grita Renji desde algún punto

Rukia aprovecha aquel breve momento de interrupción al que Ichigo le da atención y ella lo manda directo al suelo.

Una mirada triunfal y una sonrisa con un mensaje tácito: «nos vemos en la siguiente ronda».

* * *

 **Esto cada vez, me gusta más, toma un rumbo que no me esperaba, y que sin embargo se arraiga a lo que consideraba.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**

 **Gene.**


End file.
